dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Looful
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Looful, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 01:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Uploading pictures #You can either go to , but make sure that the file type of the destination file matches that of the file you are uploading. #You can also edit the page you wish to upload a picture to (for example McSheth) and either type a link to the picture e.g., (then use the preview button) or put the file type into the "|image= " parameter in the template. Either way, click on the link created to be directed to the image upload page, where you follow the same steps as option one. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, can you upload picture with the same capitalization as the page you are uploading them to, for instance McSheth instead of Mcsheth. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11: 01, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. How do I get it in the spot where is says "Image is missing" instead of underneath the link to Pandawa headgears?--Looful (talk) 11:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I got it..--Looful (talk) 11:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Near the top of the page, you will see a box with lots of parameters in it. I fixed that one for you, but what you do, is you find the parameter that looks like "|image=" and you put the file type you want to upload there (there is no need to type in the entire file name, just the file extension), and save the page. This gives you the link you need. Good luck in future! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz I'll try to follow that. --Looful (talk) 11:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) General question Does it matter if I put my signature at the start of my message, rather than the end? I find it's a lot easier to remember. --Looful (talk) 10:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you sign your name at the start of a letter? If it's easier for you, though, you could sign, then move your cursor to before your signature, and type your message there. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Valid point. I'll keep that in mind. --Looful (talk) 12:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Delete In response to your comment on the now deleted talk, I'm afraid that only Sysops (Administrators) may delete pages. Galrauch (talk) 16:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Okay. Is there anything I can do to make deleting pages easier? --Looful (talk) 23:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Not really. Only thing you can really do is tag the page with which adds it into the Delete Category, though if it's general spam it tends to be deleted pretty quickly. Squirrels and I are generally pretty active though, so outright junk tends to be deleted withing a day. Galrauch (talk) 00:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I try to check the wiki at least once a day, and I go through all the edits made since I last checked, so it's unlikely that spam/vandal pages will be missed. However, it's advised that you don't blank the page, just delete tag it, so that the content will show up in the deletion log. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Your statements have been understood completely and immediately.--Looful (talk) 03:23, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Your Harvestable Plants Table Hey Looful, what does W/He/W mean on your Cania Plains table? I wasn't sure what the second W was supposed to represent. It's at (-30, -40) on the table. --Aomidori (talk) 16:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh erm, I forgot about that...it's meant to show a well. --Looful (talk) 00:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh ok. Thanks. :) --Aomidori (talk) 05:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that you used He, Ho, and H on your table. I figured He is Hemp and Ho is Hop, but what's H? --Aomidori (talk) 06:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :That, was just inconsistency. I'll go find out what they are now. --Looful (talk) 06:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::-28,-44-25,-43 is Hemp, -31,-39 is Hop. --Looful (talk) 07:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks again. :) --Aomidori (talk) 00:00, August 10, 2010 (UTC)